koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ding Yuan
Ding Yuan (onyomi: Tei Gen) is the Governor of Bing Province during the Eastern Han Dynasty. In the novel, he is the first adoptive father of Lu Bu. Role in Games Ding Yuan appears in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires as the ruler of Jin Yang during the Yellow Turban Rebellion scenario. His forces are represented by the color black. Ding Yuan returns in Dynasty Warriors 8 as a recruit-able officer in Ambition Mode. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, Ding Yuan is given a larger role. He appears in the first stage of Lu Bu's story mode as Lu Bu's master and adoptive father. He follows Lu Bu around and guides him through the battle, telling the player what tasks must be completed. In the cutscene after the battle, Ding Yuan is disgusted with Dong Zhuo's aims to claim power and orders Lu Bu to kill him, but Dong Zhuo persuades him to join his side instead and Lu Bu slays Ding Yuan. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Ding Yuan has leadership and charisma in the 70's, but rather poor intelligence and politics. He always controls Jinyang during the first scenario. Some games feature an event about the Ten Eunuchs' Rebellion, in which Ding Yuan is betrayed by Lu Bu and killed. His force is then succeeded by Zhang Yang. Quotes *"Hurry, Lu Bu! The safety of the Han Imperial Court is paramount above all else!" *"All right, now we just need to deal the final blow to Zhang Rang. Let's go, Lu Bu!" Historical Information Ding Yuan came from a poor family in Nanyang Commandery of Jing Province. In his youth, he was known to be a rough man, who was brave and skilled in archery and horsemanship. When he served as a county magistrate in Nan County, he would never deem a task to difficult and was always on the forefront when pursuing bandits. He eventually became Inspector of Bing Province and met Lu Bu, by whom he was so impressed that he made him his chief secretary and kept him by his side. Ding Yuan was further promoted to Chief Commandant Who is Martial and Brave and stationed at Henei in Si Province. After the death of Emperor Ling, Ding Yuan led his forces to the capital at Luoyang and plotted with He Jin to slay the eunuchs. He was instructed to make a show of strength and went north to burn the city of Mengjin, for which he was appointed Bearer of the Gilded Mace. He Jin eventually enlisted the aid of Dong Zhuo to get rid of the eunuchs, but he was assassinated by the eunuchs. Dong Zhuo killed the fleeing eunuchs and entered the capital. He incited Lu Bu to kill Ding Yuan, who took his head and presented it to Dong Zhuo. Ding Yuan's forces in the capital were then absorbed into Dong Zhuo's army. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Ding Yuan is presented as a rival to Dong Zhuo in the novel. He objected Dong Zhuo's plan to depose Emperor Shao and enthrone Emperor Xian, making Dong Zhuo his enemy. Dong Zhuo, however, did not dare to kill Ding Yuan as he was afraid of his trusted general and foster son, Lu Bu. He later defeated Dong Zhuo in a small battle. Dong Zhuo's general Li Su then volunteered to buy Lu Bu over as he was from the same hometown. Dong Zhuo gave Li Su some gifts, including his steed Red Hare, and sent him to persuade Lu Bu to join him. Lu Bu was convinced and entered Ding Yuan's tent. When Lu Bu told him that he wouldn't be his son forever and Ding Yuan asked why he changed his mind so suddenly, Lu Bu beheaded Ding Yuan with one cut. Gallery Category:Han Category:Other Non-Playable Characters